Night Dreams
by Qyu
Summary: Under mysterious circumstances, Merlin is possessed by an incubus: a sex demon. And it has its eyes on Prince Arthur. Things get complicated when Uther, Mordred, and everyone else in Camelot gets involved. Arthur/Merlin, Older!Mordred/Merlin !NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Merlin or any of its sexy men.

**_Summary:_** Merlin's body is possessed by an incubus: a sex demon. And it has its eyes on Arthur. Things get complicated when Uther, Mordred, and everyone else comes into the picture. Arthur/Merlin, Older!Mordred/Merlin

* * *

**Night Dreams**

_Chapter 1: Devilish Intentions_

_

* * *

  
_

It was a crisp, autumn morning in Camelot. And, unfortunately, Arthur Pendragon had to be awake and out of bed to enjoy it. Since one of his knights was bedridden with illness, Arthur took it upon himself to do the morning patrol around the town's perimeters. Of course, he dragged Merlin along with him. After all, if the master had to suffer, then so did the servant.

"Surely you could have done this by yourself," Merlin groused, trudging after the prince.

"No, I simply could not have," the blond replied dryly.

"It's just walking, Arthur!"

"Well, _maybe _I wanted the pleasure of your company," Arthur said with no humor, but plenty of sarcasm. "And you should be up around this time anyway! Getting my breakfast and clothes ready, making sure my armor is shined, my sword sharpened, and my horse groomed. Honestly, what kind of manservant are you?"

"One that likes his sleep," Merlin grumbled as he attempted to comb his sleep-tousled hair with his fingers. He yawned, his eyes growing dull and heavy-hooded. "I really do think it is of the utmost importance I go back, sire. I'm...having trouble keeping my eyes open..."

"Oh stop complaining! Maybe I should have left you in bed. You're more bearable when you're unconscious."

Arthur waited for a moment before his lips twitched into a frown. Usually, his servant would have retorted something equally insulting by now. Merlin never missed a beat; his quick wit and total disregard of authority (Arthur's authority anyway) kept their banter on a fast-paced, high note. It entertained him immensely.

"Well, well, well. It looks like I left you speech—" Arthur spun on his heel to shoot Merlin a condescending smirk, but his face went lax when he saw no one behind him. "—less...?"

Arthur's sharp, blue eyes scanned the sparse crowd. Not all the townspeople were up yet since dawn just appeared; therefore, the prince should have spotted Merlin easily, but the clumsy manservant was nowhere to be seen.

"Merlin?" Arthur called tentatively as he peered for his face among the few people milling about. He wondered if this was a prank. The prince slipped (gracefully, of course), but easily caught himself. He looked down, cursing the mud – until he saw Merlin's red scarf pressed into the wet earth. Arthur slowly picked it up as a dawning sense of dread quickly overtook his stomach. He clenched the scarf in his fist.

"Merlin! Answer me!" Arthur demanded as he searched the vendors and stalls. No where. His servant disappeared. Merlin disappeared. Into thin air! In a panic, Arthur almost sprinted back to the castle, but his peripheral vision caught a pair of shadows – Arthur found Merlin standing in the gray darkness of an alleyway...with a cloaked stranger.

Arthur dashed toward them. "MERLIN!"

The cloaked stranger, whose claw-like hand was clutching Merlin's hair, suddenly let go when Arthur's voice and quick footfalls echoed closer. Merlin fell back, body limp like a marionette unstrung. Arthur leapt forward and caught him, all the while glaring death at the cloaked figure, who fled into the maze of alleyways.

"Merlin, wake up, open your eyes, come on now," Arthur shook Merlin's still body and gently slapped his pale face.

Merlin continued to sleep in his arms.

**-o-o-o-**

"Nothing's wrong with him, my lord..." Gaius murmured after doing a thorough examination of Merlin's body and head. "No bruises, bumps, or markings. Nothing!"

"But there must be a reason why he's like this! That man – woman – had their hand on his head. I am certain something was _done_ to him!" Arthur exclaimed before his voice dropped to a whisper. "I think it was magic."

Gaius's eyebrow arched. Even though he was doubting the idea that anyone could overpower Merlin's level of magic, Arthur misconstrued the expression on the physician's weathered face.

"I know you don't believe me, Gaius, but I'm sure of it. It was magic. It had to be. Merlin's a clumsy idiot, but he's strong enough to fight off someone of that stature, whoever they were. Whatever they were."

"Perhaps, my lord. Perhaps. We won't know until he wakes up," Gaius sighed. "I must go out and retrieve some yellow salt and pepperwood. Would you mind staying with him until I come back?"

Arthur shook his head. The prince took a seat beside Merlin's still form as Gaius swept out of the room.

"You're so useless. Who follows a complete stranger like that?! Perhaps I _should _have left you in bed!" Arthur growled. He was angry, but only because anger was easier to deal with than guilt or concern. He was not sure how long he sat there, watching Merlin...but his eyes drifted closed and his consciousness slipped from him.

**-o-o-o-**

Arthur groaned in pleasure, his neck arching with approval. The most exquisite sensations assaulted him under the grainy mist of sleep. Warm fingers confident with desire slipped under his shirt, caressing his chest, his ribs. Soft lips pliant and eager with lust traced the shell of his ear, tongue teasing, until teeth nibbled the lobe with mischievous intentions.

_Who is that...?_ Arthur wondered, hoping to find out this lover's name in this particular dream.

The warm body above him shifted away, perhaps to get into a more comfortable position, but Arthur wrapped his arms around the waist of the seductive stranger and pulled him back. The stranger laughed softly in his ear. Arthur knew it was a man; women had soft curves, dips, and gasping moans. But men – like the one pleasuring him now – was made of flat planes, compact ridges of muscle, and deep, silken tones.

"Mmm..." the man purred appreciatively against his ear. "You are _exquisite_..."

_Merlin...?_ Arthur thought, recognizing the alluring voice despite being drunk with sexual tension and need. Arthur never had a night dream of his manservant before...but he was not surprised and sure as hell not complaining. After teasing his neck, Merlin's lips finally descended upon his own, interlocking as cleanly as a lock and key.

_Where in holy Hell did Merlin learn to kiss like that? Does he kiss like this in real life?_ Arthur decided to save the thought for later as he parted his lips –

"A-ARTHUR?" Morgana's voice cut across Arthur's dream like a stone skipping along a still lake.

"MERLIN!" Gaius's voice was like rooster's crow at dawn, short and sharp and entirely unpleasant.

Merlin's fingers, which were currently under Arthur's shirt, dug into his ribs from surprise. Arthur yelped from the pain.

_Pain...?_ Arthur thought dazedly. One did not feel pain in dreams, only in real life.

Arthur's eyes snapped open to find Merlin sitting in – straddling, the more appropriate word – his lap. In his peripheral vision, he saw Morgana and Gaius in the doorway, their mouths hanging open. He blinked, shaking his head with stiff denial.

_I can't possibly be awake_, Arthur reasoned. _I simply cannot be – _

Merlin leaned forward and slowly, _possessively_ wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. His manservant was smirking like a fox, who snatched the biggest hen from a farmer's coop.

"I'm sorry...is this yours, milady?" Merlin asked with a smooth and sultry voice Arthur did not think his bumbling manservant capable of. Merlin's groin came in contact with Arthur's and from the short, hot pulse that traveled to his stomach, the prince finally realized: _Holy Mother of God, this is not a dream!_

Arthur shot up from his seat. Merlin fell back as consequence, his back landing with a thud against the stone ground.

"What in _God's name_ were you doing, Merlin?!" Arthur snapped, hoping to look fierce and furious despite the deep blush he knew was staining his cheeks.

Merlin peered up at him through his dark lashes with an irritated, yet enticing smirk. "You knew exactly what I was doing, prince. If I was used to this body and hadn't been so rudely interrupted, you'd be halfway inside my – "

"MERLIN!" Arthur cut him off, his heart about to burst with embarrassment.

"He's not Merlin!" Morgana shouted, near hysterical. "You're _not _Merlin!"

Merlin slowly stood up. He flicked his eyes towards Morgana. "Hmph. No need to be so dramatic, girl."

Morgana turned to Gaius, her eyes desperate. "Do you believe me now, Gaius? I dreamed this would happen and look! Merlin's not...Merlin. Nothing like him at all..."

Arthur fought the compulsion to draw his sword. But upon closer inspection of Merlin's eyes and twist of his lips, Arthur knew his servant was not there before him. It was someone else staring at him with those blue, gold-flecked eyes. Some_thing _else.

"Who are you and what have you done with Merlin?" Morgana demanded, her eyes turning into arctic chips. "If you harmed his soul, I swear I will – "

"Ugh, stop your shrieking. I'm not some flesh-eating fiend or soul-robbing wench," Merlin retorted. He rolled his shoulders, bent his knees, and stretched his neck as if testing the motion of his limbs. A look of disgust and disdain contorted Merlin's face. "Believe me, I feel entirely too human...and why does my head throb so? Is this normal?"

"Then what are you?" Gaius asked, his voice edged with wary anger. "What do you want?"

Merlin cocked his head toward Arthur and with the utmost sincerity said: "His virginity."

Arthur blanched.

Morgana and Gaius shared similar looks of bewilderment.

"What?" the-demon-within-Merlin asked innocently. "Am I asking for too much?"

* * *

**E.n.d. o.f. C.h.a.p.t.e.r O.n.e.**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Note:_** A short, teasing chapter, I know. Please don't hurt me, but please leave reviews! The more reviews, the faster I write. I am determined to finish this story regardless of the amount of reviews I get, but...it would awfully sweet of you to leave your thoughts, questions, and hopes behind. :) Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Merlin.

* * *

**Night Dreams**

_Chapter 2: Welcome the Incubus_

_

* * *

  
_

"Let me make this clear," Arthur said with the utmost gravity, "I am _not _a virgin."

"Uh huh," Morgana nodded, completely unconvinced. "Okay, Arthur. Whatever you say."

Arthur fumed, ready to start a full-fledged argument with documented proof and evidence.

"My _apologies_, my lord, but we have bigger things than the question of your chastity to worry about!" Gaius sighed, suddenly looking much older. He flipped through his books faster than a gale wind. Arthur and Morgana murmured apologies like scolded children. Between the three of them, Gaius was the most distressed since Merlin was like a surrogate son to him. And seeing his son possessed by a demon and tied up to a chair with a gag in his mouth was not the most reassuring sight.

"Is it really necessary to restrain him like that?" Morgana asked, staring at Merlin's bound hands and feet. And the scarf tied between his lips and around his head looked most uncomfortable.

"Mmmph!" Merlin huffed out between the scarf. He looked as disgruntled as a wet cat.

"Yes. If he started molesting _you_ in your sleep, I'm sure you'd agree so!" Arthur replied sharply. "Gaius, did you find something yet?"

"I found several things...in the worst case scenario, Merlin was taken by a demon that strips the skin from its victims and wears it as its own," Gaius said, his voice taking on a devastated edge.

"I've heard of those," Morgana gasped before turning on her heel and grabbing Merlin by his shirt. She lifted him up, chair and all, with alarming strength. Arthur and Gaius took a step back. "A boo hag! For your sake, Merlin better be alive or I will tear you apart like parchment -- "

"Morgana, calm _down_. It's not a boo hag. I saw no stripping or wearing of the skin," Arthur drawled. "And look at him! He's clearly insulted."

Morgana took a closer look at Merlin's face. His blue eyes shone with irritation and boredom. She released her grip and Merlin -- chair and all -- rocked back with a heavy thud. She tugged down the scarf from his lips. "Fine, answer me yourself then! What are you? A bodach?"

"Perhaps a vampire?" Gaius suggested.

"Or an urisk?" Morgana supplied.

"A bugbear?"

"A ghoul?"

"A kobold or redcap -- ?"

"Oh for the love of -- !" the-demon-in-Merlin cried out. "I'm an _incubus_! Now please stop spouting out your inanity! The head of this body is aching and your shouting worsens it. And how dare you think I be as lowly as a boo hag."

"An incubus? But aren't those the demons, who..." Morgana's cheeks turned pink. "Oh my _god._"

Gaius coughed awkwardly.

"What the hell is an incubus?" Arthur asked dully.

Before anyone could answer, Gwen barged into Gaius's workshop. "Lady Morgana! There are you! I've searched the whole castle for you. Uther requests your...pre...sence..."

Gwen's gaze fell upon Merlin and her words slowly came to a dead halt. She blinked, wondering if her eyes were deceiving her; surely that was not nice, gentle, unicorn-loving Merlin firmly roped to a chair like a criminal? She glanced at everyone else in the room, all of whom met her gaze awkwardly. No one seemed willing to explain the situation at hand.

"A-are you playing a game of some sort?" Gwen asked quietly.

**-o-o-o-**

"Possessed?" Gwen repeated, unable to mask her incredulity.

"Can't you tell there's something not Merlin about Merlin?" Morgana asked. "I mean, look at him! He doesn't even look like the Merlin we know."

Gwen took a second look at her restrained friend. Merlin was watching Arthur pace back and forth across the room. But what shocked Gwen was the blatant _hunger_ in Merlin's eyes; it colored his irises to a deep, cobalt blue. If Gwen were to be completely objective, she would say that she never saw Merlin so...gorgeous. Merlin was a handsome young man in his own right, but with such smoldering eyes he transformed into one sexy beast. It was disturbingly fascinating.

Of course, Gwen would never say such a thought aloud.

"W-well, I certainly never seen Merlin that expressive before," Gwen murmured. Morgana gave her an odd look. "But Lady Morgana, if he is possessed, what's he possessed by?"

"An incubus. A sex demon," Morgana replied wryly. "One that wants Arthur's virgi -- "

Arthur shot her a glare from across the room.

"One that wants Arthur," Morgana supplied succinctly.

Gwen looked between the two boys and covered her mouth. "Oh my."

"_Oh my_, indeed." Arthur grumbled darkly. He turned his attention to Gaius. "Have you found a way to vanquish the demon from Merlin's body, Gaius?"

"No..." Gaius muttered as he read through a particularly thick anthology.

"You're all much too daft to realize this any time soon, so I may as well tell you now: you'll be making an _incredibly _stupid mistake if you try to get rid of me," Merlin drawled. "You'll all regret it. You in particular, prince."

Arthur's glare intensified. Gwen grimaced. Although it was Merlin's voice and face, it certainly was not his tone or attitude.

"And why not? Afraid your fun will end all too soon, demon?" Arthur asked, approaching him. "Or are you afraid of disappointing your master?"

Merlin tilted his head and arched his eyebrow. "I have no master."

"Someone touched Merlin and then _you_ happened. If not your master, who was it?" Arthur demanded through clenched teeth.

"Hell if I know! How I ended up here is as much a mystery to me as it is for you, prince. But what I _do_ know is that this boy's soul is tightly entwined with mine. Think about it. How else do I know all you idiots by heart and name? His memories are _mine_," Merlin replied with confident fluidity. "If you get rid of me, you'll get rid of him, too. And all you'll be left with is a _husk_ of your dear friend."

Morgana and Gwen gripped each other's hands.

"You're lying!" Arthur growled, fists clenched.

"No. I'm afraid he may be right," Gaius sighed. "I have a fair amount of knowledge on demonic possession, my lord. And this is truly a unique case. I've never seen anything like it."

"But why Merlin?" Gwen asked quietly. "Why him of all people?"

"As if I had a choice!" Merlin scoffed. "You think I wanted to be trapped in this -- this awkward, clumsy, _gangly_ body? And he's a servant! If anything, I would have liked to be in his body," Merlin jerked his head at Arthur. "With the title of prince behind me, no one could deny me anything. And a servant's life is worthless...I could easily be executed without a second thought!"

Morgana's eyes widened. "So you're saying that if Merlin's body perishes, you die as well?"

"Well, of course." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Have you not listened to a word I said?"

Morgana strode over and released Merlin's bonds. Arthur looked at her like she was setting loose a rabid bear. "What are you _doing_, Morgana!"

"The demon obviously isn't going to do anything to endanger himself. So Merlin's body will be okay. Isn't that right, demon?" Morgana asked, her threatening gaze fixed on Merlin's impish grin.

"You have my word, milady. I am an excellent opportunist with superior self-preservation skills," Merlin replied, bowing his head in mock oath. "No danger or death shall come to this body. Until I find a better one to inhabit, of course."

They all watched Merlin stand up and stretch his arms above his head, his body supple and elegant. Morgana, Gaius, and Arthur glanced at each other knowingly. The demon was getting a better handle of Merlin's body, which worried them greatly.

"But how are we going to keep him from interacting with other servants? Or Uther?" Gwen asked anxiously. "They'll figure it out eventually. Merlin's not nearly as cocky, rude, and arrogant as this one."

"True...he's acting more like Arthur," Morgana murmured thoughtfully. "And people will surely notice that."

Both girls ignored the look of utter indignation the blond prince was directing at them.

"I had not thought of that," Gaius said. He pinched the bridge of his nose, exhausted with worry. "Uther is very sharp. We must keep them apart since the King will no doubt see a change in Merlin's demeanor. Uther has no tolerance of magic and a deep hatred of demons. He will not care if he has to kill Merlin to kill this one."

Arthur's eyes lowered. He knew this to be true.

Merlin sat down in the chair again, slouching in an impossibly sexy way. Arthur could not help but stare. The demon made Merlin's body move with the feline grace and ease of an aristocrat. He never imagined Merlin -- big ears and long limbs -- to ever match the image of royalty...but his servant certainly looked the part now. Arthur had to wonder if Merlin always possessed this kind of air and presence, and simply needed polishing. Or perhaps, Merlin was always like this and Arthur just never watched him closely enough.

"Uther, hm?" Merlin drawled. "If you'd like, I can seduce him to the point of...tolerance. After I'm through with him, he'll never want me to leave the castle much less put my head on the executioner's block."

Morgana, Gwen, and even Gaius all looked upon Merlin with matching looks for horror. The very idea of _Merlin_ touching/kissing/licking _Uther _in _any_ way was beyond disturbing. However, Arthur strode across the room and towered over the Merlin-incubus with his darkest, fiercest glare. "Stay. Away. From. My. Father."

"Why? Jealous, prince?" Merlin asked. Without warning, he grabbed Arthur by the collar and jerked him down to his level. Their lips were mere centimeters apart. "Believe me, I'd save all my bedroom tricks for you. This body wishes to grant you the _greatest_ pleasure, prince."

Arthur refused to believe he was blushing like some chaste maiden, but the way his face (and other regions of his body) heated up, he knew he was. He made sure his face was not in Morgana's or Gwen's view.

"Don't touch me!" Arthur smacked Merlin's wrist and straightened up. "I swear, if you do anything to harm Merlin's body, my father, or anyone in this kingdom...I will _end _you."

"Mm...you're so delicious when you're infuriated," Merlin purred through heavy-lidded eyes. "I can see why this body desires you so."

Gwen gulped.

Before Arthur or anyone could contemplate the demons last words, the maidservant stepped forward and exclaimed, "M-my lord! I just remembered that there is a banquet in three nights! And Uther expects both you and Merlin to greet Prince Frederick. And Lady Morgana, you are supposed to be escorted by him. That is why Uther requested your presence."

Morgana swore under her breath. She quickly excused herself and dashed out of the room to Uther's court. Arthur groaned and turned away in frustration.

"Perfect. Just _perfect_. My manservant is possessed by a sex-crazed demon and I have that ass of a prince coming to my castle! Can this situation get any worse?"

Merlin perked up. "If you'd like, I can -- "

"_You _will behave and keep your hands and every other part of your body to _yourself_," Arthur snapped.

Merlin rolled his eyes and pouted.

**-o-o-o-**

Arthur tightened the rope knot with a firm jerk. He looked upon his handiwork, satisfied. Merlin, on the other hand, donned a look of pure disdain. The demon-possessed boy struggled helplessly against the restraints. "You know, prince, this would be an incredible turn on if you -- "

"Don't make me cut off your tongue," Arthur glared.

"Are you sure restraining him in such a fashion is entirely necessary, my lord?" Gaius asked hesitantly.

Arthur looked upon Merlin, whose hands were tied to both posts of his bed with rope. He crossed his arms and nodded. "It'll keep the demon from leaving the castle and running away with Merlin's body. And, most importantly, it'll keep him from attacking me in my sleep like last time."

"But what if the _castle_ is burned down or under attack? I won't be able to escape! This body and I will be destroyed!" Merlin cried out fearfully.

"Gaius, get a sleeping potion prepared. A strong one," Arthur said blandly.

Gaius sighed, but conceded. As he exited the room, Arthur was about to do the same. He did not see the look of panic that crossed Merlin's face.

"Prince! Wait!" although the demon tried to keep the desperation out of his tone, it edged his words like a jagged dagger.

Arthur hesitated. "What?"

"I -- I will tell you a secret about this body if you release me," the Merlin-incubus said, voice tremulous for a brief moment. "Just don't leave me. Please, prince. Have mercy."

Arthur's face remained impassive and aloof, but his chest ached to see his servant pleading. The prince had a damned hard time saying "no" to his manservant since Merlin rarely asked for anything from him. And when he did, it was usually for someone else's sake. _Demons manipulate. Merlin does not._ Arthur had to remind himself of that. "I know everything about my servant, demon. He hides nothing from me."

"Oh yes he does," Merlin smirked darkly. "There are secrets about this body you know nothing of. And I can see it in your eyes -- you know I speak the truth. I will tell you its secrets if you release me."

Arthur felt a swell of anger rise in his chest; anger at himself for letting this happen, anger at the demon, and anger at the possibility that, perhaps, Merlin _did _hide things from him. A ruthless glower made his eyes shift into the gray-blue of thunderclouds. "If any deals are made, it will be _I_ who initiates them. Know your place, demon! You will be kept here until you recognize who exactly is in charge."

The Merlin-incubus paled as Arthur walked out and slammed the heavy wooden door shut. Gaius caught a glimpse of the fury on Arthur's face and nearly dropped the bottle in his hand.

"Sire?" Gaius questioned warily, a yellow potion clutched in his fingers.

Suddenly, sharp cries of, "Prince! PRINCE! Come back, damn you! COME BACK! PLEASE! Please...!"

"He won't be needing that sleeping potion," Arthur remarked firmly. "Let him sleep on his own."

_Let him suffer. _

Gaius tore his surprised gaze from Merlin's door and screams. He studied Arthur's face, watching the receding anger slowly being masked behind an air of icy composure. The physician nodded reluctantly, casting a sympathetic and tired eye at Merlin's bedroom door one last time. Arthur noticed this and his eyes softened imperceptibly. He put his hand on Gaius's shoulder and waited for the older man to look at him.

"I know this is hard for you, Gaius...but he is not Merlin," Arthur said in low, understanding voice. "And if you want to help him, you'll have to trust me."

Gaius nodded again. This time, he capped the potion and put it away. "Have you figured out why the demon is so attached to you, my lord? Why it is _you _it seeks?"

"I don't know," Arthur murmured. His eyes hardened with determination. "But I intend to find out. Because therein may lie the secret of getting Merlin back."

* * *

**E.n.d. o.f. C.h.a.p.t.e.r. T.w.o.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Note:** _I made this chapter a little longer to make up for the last one. I hope you all enjoyed! If the story is getting too confusing, or Im not being clear on some things, please let me know! Its hard for me to look outside my fishbowl sometimes. :) Thanks for reading!

*****I am looking for a beta! If you are interested in cleaning up my story and all the horrid mistakes that come with it, please e-mail me. I will love you virtually in return. :)


End file.
